ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Arie Ishikari
is a non-fiction author who appears in Ultraman Geed. Etymology Arie's name is a rearrangement of the name of the famous Victorian-era author Mary Shelley, as 刈 writen as two katakana is the katakana for Mary and rearranging the pronunciation of the remaining pronunciations creates Shelley. History Ultraman Geed Arie Ishikari first appeared in episode 18, helping an amnesiac Kei Fukuide to hide from Moa Aizaki and Riku Asakura. After taking Kei to her home in the mountains, she explained that she had wanted to write a book about Kei before his disappearance and introduced herself to him. Arie decided to protect Kei and allow him to take refuge in her home. Upon Kei regaining his memories and vowing to continue Ultraman Belial's legacy, Arie witnessed Kei summon a Zaigorg. Later, while hiding behind a tree, she witnessed Riku transform into Ultraman Geed after Kei transformed into Thunder Killer. When Kei reverted back to his human form after being defeated by Geed, Arie decided to take in Kei despite his angry objections. Later, when Kei took over Nebula House, and sent a Mecha Gomora to attack Geed, Arie kept Ultraman Zero busy by distracting his human host, via an interview about his company's products. After Kei had been healed of his injuries, he met with Arie who arrived via car to pick him up, the two having become partners. Upon recieving news that AIB collected the Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera capsules, Kei formed a plan with her. She was tied to a tower and acted as bait for AIB. Upon AIB's arrival to the scene, Kei requested they to hand over the two capsules. The whole trade-off was a fake, Leito Igaguri (Zero) and Zena began to fight off Kei. Leito saved Arie and handed her over to AIB. Little did the heroes know Kei had laid a trap. After the escape car crashed, Arie stole the briefcase, containing the capsules, and brought it to Kei. Just as things were looking good for her, Kei suddenly stabbed with an Energy Blade into her abdomen, thus killing her. She is later revealed to have survived, and revealed to have been the one empowering Kei to allow him use of Fusion Rise once more, as she was secretly being used by Belial as his host. When Belial left her body, she collapsed, and what happened to her afterwards is unknown. Powers and Weapons Arie is a normal human, and all of her powers come from Belial, either through possession or Arie willingly letting him survive through her. *'Dark Energy': Belial could channel his dark energy through Arie into Kei's body. *'Phasing': Arie could phase her hand through solid matter. *'Revival': Most likely through Belial's power, she was revived after being stabbed to death by Kei. *'Absorption': Belial was able to absorb Kei's Sturm Organ by having Arie drink its contents. ArieFusionRiseEnergy.gif|Dark Energy AriePhasing.gif|Phasing 6CFEE42F-4E5F-4C55-AB85-889309A29622.jpeg|Absorption Gallery IMG 1187.jpg|Arie in episode 19 3B1833E1-9FEB-470B-AD2A-7DE77DDF5B9E.jpeg B42F5581-C951-4B65-9CD3-5A52DF99B457.jpeg|Belial inside Arie Trivia *Arie Ishikari's existence in the show was a last minute addition by Koichi Sakamoto to mislead the audience into believing that Chimeraberus' demise was Belial's permanent death. Her debut episode (written by Otsuichi) was never meant to feature her as such. **The director of said episode, Masayoshi Takesue, originally visualized a mask-wearing doppelganger of Riku Asakura to appear and would conspire plans that would lead to Belial's revival. After finding the doppelganger concept to be difficult, he eventually decided to use Ishikari for this. *Although the extent of his control is not certain, Belial's comments upon revealing himself in Arie's body implied that he was either effecting her behavior subtly or directly controlling her as a puppet. He stated that giving Kei a loyal minion was his 'thank you' to the Alien Strum before betraying him. This brings into question how much of Arie's actions were her own and how much of her onscreen time was Belial controlling her body. *Writher Otsuichi claims that Arie is a foil to Don Shine in terms of Showa-Era character, paralleling Kei as a foil to Riku. id:Arie Ishikari Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Human Characters Category:Civilians Category:Female Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Human Villains Category:Evil Ultra Hosts Category:Villains